


I Didn't Know We Were Dating

by acatenthusiast



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Cute boys, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatenthusiast/pseuds/acatenthusiast
Summary: Who knew Jongin and Kyungsoo were dating? Everyone but Jongin, apparently.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	I Didn't Know We Were Dating

Kyungsoo is a very diligent student. Which is why every day after school, he spends his time studying, making use of his time. So very unlike his noisy and nosy neighbour, Jongin. Who's only aim in life seems to be annoying the hell out of Kyungsoo.

Speaking of, that idiot is lying on his bed, dripping sweat all over his clean, crisp sheets and as usual, being a pest. And Kyungsoo does his best to ignore his whining.

"Hyung."

_Ignore him,_ _maybe he'll take the hint._

"Hyung."

_Don't waver._

"Hyuuuuung~"

_Damn it._

"..what do you want", Kyungsoo finally gives into the urge to glare at his persistent dongsaeng. But unfortunately, the same glare that's sometimes enough to scare away even the teachers, is not effective against the Mighty Pest™.

"I'm hungryyyy", t̶h̶e̶ ̶p̶e̶s̶t̶ Jongin whines, still lying on top of the sheets, now damp from sweat ( _gross_ ).

"So? what do you want me to do about it?" Kyungsoo arches one eyebrow at him.

"My fridge is empty." Jongin pouts as if it is a valid enough reason to bug Kyungsoo when he is trying to solve integrations. (Hint: It is _not_ )

Kyungsoo sighs.

"Then go buy something, lord knows you have more money than me."

"No hyung, cook for me pleeeease"

"No"

"But, but, hyuuung."

".. _w_ _hat._ "

"I love you, and I really really _really_ want to taste your wonderful cooking."

"...I love me too."

" _HYUUUUUNG_ why do you always tease me! You know how much I love you, and the chicken dishes you make for me, I always show you my love for you, why won't you say it baaack _-_ "

"Oh my god if I cook for you will you shut up?"

".....yes."

Ugh. Kim Jongin was an absolute pest. (even though he looked _so cute_ when he whined)

When Kyungsoo met Jongin, he was a clingy little boy with a bit long hair and skinny limbs. Until suddenly, puberty hit him like a truck, and cutie babie nini just vanished. Don't get him wrong, nini is still hella cute (and extremely clingy), but the cute little Nini who hugged Kyungsoo so that he could hide his face on Kyungsoo's neck, was suddenly towering over Kyungsoo. All those skinny limbs were wrapped in lithe muscles and his shoulders were somehow broad enough to land a plane. So now, it's Kyungsoo who's face gets smashed in Nini's chest when Jongin hugs him to death saying he can't handle Kyungsoo's cuteness.

Even now when he's trying to mix a batter for Jongin's favourite chicken lolipop recipe, he's getting back hugged.

"Jongin."

Jongin happily hums and squeezes his hands around Kyungsoo's midrif to indicate that he's listening.

 _Brat_.

"....what are you doing."

Jongin giggles and goes for a high pitch tone that maximises his cuteness, "Backhugging you."

"I can see that. But why."

He giggles, again, "Because you're the cutest."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and replies easily, "I'm not." Seriously, how could he be the cutest, when Jongin himself is holding that title firmly for the world to see.

Jongin snorts, "Uh-huh." and the soft pufts of air hits Kyungsoo's hair at the nape of his neck, rising goosebumps all over Kyungsoo's skin.

(Kyungsoo is NOT blushing)

Finally when the dish is done, they sit around the small kitchen table to scarf it down. Nini doesn't usually talk when he's eating, so Kyungsoo is startled when Jongin speaks.

"Hyung."

"What is it? Is the chicken not crispy?"

"What? No no no, the chicken is very crispy, very tasty. What I wanted to say is that, you know how you didn't go to the prom last year?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"W-well, do you wanna go to this year's prom? With me, of course."

"As in a date? Yeah sure."

"I totally understand if you don't wanna go though, its okay to decline, I won't mind a bit- WAIT WHAT?", Jongin jumps in shock and surprise, "YOU WILL GO? WITH ME? AS IN A DATE? _WHAT_?"

"...what."

"YOU WANT TO DATE ME HYUNG?!"

"..we're already dating."

" _WHAT?_ SINCE WHEN?!"

"Since last year. I asked you out on a date, you said yes."

"NO YOU DIDN'T."

".. _yes, I did_. And sit down, will you?", Kyungsoo clicks his tounge, "You have no table manners."

Jongin sits down, dumbfounded. "When did you ask me out?"

"Before prom."

"But you didn't attend the prom."

"No, because I didn't want to spend the evening with a bunch of dicks I hated when I could go on a date with you."

"I thought you just wanted to hang out with me."

"That too."

"WOW." Jongin feels lightheaded. He did not expect his feelings to be reciprocated, much less finding out about it in the middle of snacking. "Holy shit, this is awesome. I can't believe we're dating! Ehehehe Baekhyun hyung's gonna flip when I tell him-"

"Jongin. Everyone knows that we're dating. _Everyone._ Well, everyone except you."

"WHA- REALLY? _Oh_ _my_ _god._ "

"The entire school knows that you're _mine_ , nini." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and Jongin tries his utmost to fight the blush (and fails). Shiver goes down his spine at Kyungsoo's 'mine', the slight growl in his voice raises goosebumps across Jongin's arms. He tries to distruct himself from the honey warm voice by keeping the conversation going, but apparently that little 'bout of possession in Kyungsoo's voice has fried his brain-to-mouth filter. Or else, he would have never said what he said next and provoke Kyungsoo's wrath.

"But then why did Jennie ask me out? You didn't say anything either when I went on the aquarium date with her-"

Jongin mind finally catches up to what he had said, but judging by the murder aura Kyungsoo is emitting, it's too late.

" _Kim Jongin._ "

"..yes?" Jongin squeaks like a terrified little mouse (for good reason).

"You _cheated_ on me?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW WE WERE DATING AT THE FIRST PLACE IT WAS A MISTAKE HYUNG A MISUNDERSTANDING PLEASE DON'T KILL ME _HYUNG-"_


End file.
